


O', My Darling! (What a Beautiful Night to Fall in Love)

by bxton



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One-Sided Love, im sorry ok i just love them please, it isnt ugly gal gadot its just some..unknown diana, not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxton/pseuds/bxton
Summary: Inquiring minds want to know, what is this thing? What, pray tell, can bring Superman to his knees?Miles away, there's a certain genius tucked safe into bed. Usually, when he sleeps, he tosses and turns and wakes up scared. This time, though, he's warm and comfortable.It's him.





	O', My Darling! (What a Beautiful Night to Fall in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkindustonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkindustonys/gifts).



> HI! i love clarktony now so suck it up bitches.
> 
> special thanks to my baby poe for inspiring me all day with this- you treat me so good when i write these.
> 
>  (follow me on twitter: @ALlANOVNAS XOXO)
> 
> this is my first time writing anything with dc but thanks to aj ( i love you ) i have enough knowledge to bullshit my way through this thing so !!!

He feels his fingers on his chest and, in the back of his mind, he is reminded of the feel of lace- like getting out of the bathtub with pruney fingers and the smoothness of everything is multiplied by wrinkled flesh. Clark Kent watches Tony Stark work and he can feel the telltales of a smile making its move on his face.

Once, a long time ago, there was a little farm boy from Kansas with a special gift.  
        Once, a long time ago, there was a little rich boy from New York with weapons made out of his old toys.

 

"You gonna come in, big guy?" Clark doesn't see him directly but he can hear the smile in his voice, and he turns from his view of DUM-E to better memorize him. The shape of his hips, the smell of his sweat, the darkness of his hair. You see a man like Tony Stark and you'd say he was a mess- Clark Kent says he's a treasure.

 

"Can't I enjoy the view?" Oh, he needs to stop himself from swooning right there- Tony is watching him with dark bedroom eyes and Clark won't be able to contain himself if he keeps this up. "Don't rush me."

 

Around him, the world fades to black. There's nothing, no one else in this room except for him and Tony. His world begins and ends with the mad genius in front of him, who drinks alcohol as if it's water and smiles like the world is still plotting to trick him, sending his father back from the grave to-  
      Oh- Clark needs to stop that thought before he gets too angry.

 

" _Have I ever told you I love you_?" Clark hasn't spoken Kryptonese in what feels like years but it's probably only been hours- Diana has been asking him to teach her for a while now, she thinks he's lonely here.

 

Tony's face morphs to confusion, but Clark only sees his beauty. "Clark?" he asks, head tilted slightly. Clark smiles and turns away, the secret little love affair between them must still be a secret to Tony, he supposes. It strikes him as funny- this genius man in front of him not catching the hint about his feelings.  
         (It strikes him as sad- this genius man hurt so much he refuses to let himself believe someone could really love him, someone could really see past his mistakes.)

 

" _You look beautiful every time I see you, did you know that?_ " Clark leans against the wall. " _Every time I look at you I'm more breathless than before. And you're a genius, Tony, such a smart, beautiful, extraordinary man. You save people every day and it kills me to see the things they say about you. It hurts me every time your so-called-team insults you, or teases you, treats you like you're anything less than amazing._ " Tony has visibly relaxed now, slump in his chair as he lets Clark's words wash over him. This, Clark thinks, this is what love feels like. The soft beating of Tony's heart, the gentle sighs he's letting out- this is what love truly is. " _And I promise you, I swear to you, I'll spend every day of my life making sure you understand how loved you are. If not by them, then by me._ "  
         Clark stares at Tony Stark and sees a man hurt by the world, a man skinned raw but still trying to survive. And he loves him- more than the moon loves the sky, more than anyone has ever loved anything in the world. He loves this man, this..this devil of a man, this hero buried under years of self-doubt and sadness. 

 

He's lost himself. Excuse him. In the face of beauty as grand as Tony's, he finds himself wandering his own mind for words.

 

Clark has his mantra going for the rest of the night, which he noticed only when he realized the room was darker, and, when he notices Tony is fast asleep, he makes quick with putting him in bed and covering him with soft blankets-

Not before kissing his forehead, though.

 

* * *

 

 

Clark feels the wind hit him at full force as he shoots into the sky like a missile. There are many wonders on Earth, not that Clark really remembers Krypton enough to say he prefers it- but there is one wonder that takes his breath away. There is one thing on Earth that leaves him weaker than Kryptonite.

 

Inquiring minds want to know; what is this thing? What, pray tell, can bring Superman to his knees?

 

Miles away, there's a certain genius tucked safe into bed. Usually, when he sleeps, he tosses and turns and wakes up scared. This time, though, he's warm and comfortable.

It's him.


End file.
